Ciel's Curiosity: Yaoi?
by And Rumpleteazer
Summary: Cute oneshot about a determined and curious boy vs his demonic butler. Nothing serious, just a bit of fluff and comedy   Enjoy! Rate and Review please!  .


**Ciel's Curiosity: Yaoi?  
><strong>

**A/N:** The first Black Butler oneshot under my belt :) had this idea for quite a while and thought it was far too cute to be left alone - finally got it down in writing! This isn't my usual angsty style, so please bear with me :p Well, not much else to say, please review and let me know what you think ^.^

Note: This is set in the **modern day** - with tv and computers etc. Although it doesn't change anything and doesn't make a big impact on the settings, it's necessary to the flow of the story :) thx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome characters or plot of Kuroshitsuji~

* * *

><p>All was fairly normal and quiet in the Phantomhive mansion. The occasional crash of expensive china plates followed by nasal cries of horror and the howling of a naked demon dog was all in the daily routine of the household. Ciel Phantomhive, age 12, and currently the owner and head of the noble Phantomhive family, was going about his normal day sorting through his emails and request of his and other companies.<p>

But the young and inquisitive mind of 12 was not in favour of such a task requiring high concentration. In short, it was boring. Admirably, Ciel was able to effectively run his company and perform such mundane tasks despite being at the age when all he should be concerned about was the look that cute blonde-haired girl, Miranda, gave him in Art class, or that Tanaka was once again being unreasonable by restricting the time in front of the TV, or, more importantly, the fact that certain places in his body were much more _pleasurable_ than he thought possible. But sadly, Ciel was never able to experience these childhood memories (save for maybe the latter; even a high-class boy such as Ciel required private time to himself) due to the freak accident his parents had been caught up in. This left the boy not being able to enjoy the typical modern life of a young teenager and instead be brought up in the old, Victorian mansion which he had come to own.

At the present, Ciel had wondered away from his paper work as the prospect of reading through a lengthy email only to scribble some unrecognisable initials at the end of it was, surprisingly, not as exciting as it sounded. So, careful to avoid his demonic butler who would not doubt forcibly drag him back to his work (and all the while wearing that creepy grin on his face, which would cause any decent minded citizen to suspect him of abusing the poor boy. Though they probably don't think that he is in fact out to eat Ciel's soul, which in some way could be _much_ more perverted) the pompous child made his leisurely way toward his grand library.

Ciel had just turned the corner round the corridor when the distinct sound of girly giggling (if not somewhat nasal and froggy sounding) pierced through air and stung his ears. Obviously recognising that the sound belonged to his maid, Meirin, and was also coming from the library he had been heading to, curiosity set in and the 12 year old began quietly sneaking up to the entrance. With his back against the double doors, Ciel peeked round and took a look through the small opening.

There, in the corner of the bookshelves, just as he had expected, was Meirin. Snorting and squealing in that rather unflattering way of hers, Ciel could just make out a brightly coloured book in her hands. Unfortunately, the fiery-haired girl had her back to the doors and so obscured Ciel's view of the title and cover so that all the young boy could make out was the writing on the thin spine of the book. It read:

'A Yaoi Novel'

_"Yaoi...yaoi.. I've never heard of this before. It must be some sort of genre, a bit like 'Detective' maybe? It must be quite interesting for Meirin to have this sort of reaction..."_

Ciel pondered this thought for some time until a thought came to him. Sneaking across the corridor to one of the living rooms, the stoic boy pulled over a chair from the lengthy table and placed it under a grand looking glass shelf. Opening the flimsy door to a section of the cabinet_, _Ciel reached up and precariously took hold of the largest vase he could find in there. With the chair wobbling underneath him and the huge porcelain monstrosity still above his head, the sly child let a rare grin creep on to his face before relaxing his arms and allowing the vase to enjoy its carefree journey to the polished floor below. And eventually,

**_CRASH!_**

Ciel put a hand to his mouth,

"Oops... Silly me."

Smirking as he stepped down off the chair and returned it back to its original position, Ciel waited and listened for the sounds of footsteps rushing towards him**_._** He waited. Then he waited some more**_. _**And some more.

...

_'What in god's name is taking her so long?'_

Striding to the entrance of the room and poking his head out in to the corridor, the impatient boy looked in toward the library. And waited. But still nothing happened. Now Ciel, being the type of young teen that has always gotten his way, despite however ridiculous a request it may be_, _did not like having to do quietly sneak around by himself. _Especially _if it was not going the way he wanted. The arrogant child would have much preferred to summon his butler and puppet him around instead had he not been required to be working at the present time. So, gradually getting more and more annoyed, Ciel stormed towards the library and the maid inside.

He had not gotten halfway when a flustered and distressed Meirin rushed out of the wooden double doors and hurried towards him.

Panting, she exclaimed, "ah! Ciel! I heard a crash, wha-what happened?"

"About time too. Well, one of the six blue porcelain vases has broken, go and clean it up

, will you ?" Ciel replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh~! But.. but how?"

"Probably because I don't drink enough milk... Anyway, do what I asked and clean it up." With his irritation returning, Ciel pushed past Meirin and headed down the corridor, leaving a confused and panicked maid.

"Yes.. of-of course!"

As the fiery-haired girl quickly made her way to the other room and clean up the 'accident', Ciel made sure she was well out of sight before going in to the library. Once inside he went immediately to where he previously saw his maid reading (well, you wouldn't really call giggling and squealing as you turned a thin piece of flattened wood over 'reading') and began searching the area.

_'Curses! I can't find it.. Meirin must have hidden the book before she came over, that's probably why she took such a long time. Damn, why would she hide it? ..I really wanted to see what all the fuss was about as well.. And possibly amuse myself until Sebastian finds out I'm not working." _

Annoyed, Ciel briefly scanned the area once more just to check if he may have missed it; the only thing he noticed was a box of tissues that had been placed on the floor. Brushing the irrelevant objects aside, Ciel left the library unsuccessful and reluctantly went back to his work.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ciel was once again attending to the mission that was his work. Not all of his business he found boring though as the letters he received from Her Majesty often led to an interesting turn of events. These requests never ceased to amaze the boy as the stupidity of many of the 'villains' was quite shocking. However, Ciel was not really one to judge, since he could be considered 'cheating' in the world of trickery and crime by contracting with a demon to do his bidding. This is probably far easier than gaining the trust, or preferably fear, of the dozens of other crooks to team up with you. It would be safe to say that Ciel is equipped in always finding the easier and more efficient way of dealing with things. The simplest way is to get a demon to do your dirty work.<p>

Sadly, Ciel's 'dirty work' failed to include the mention of running a company and so the 12 year old was left to do that himself.

Suddenly, the sound of the door to his study opening brought Ciel out of his thoughts. Raising his midnight-blue hair and focusing his good eye to the intruder, the egoistic child watched as his demon butler made his way over toward his desk. Eyeing the fancy patisserie which was delicately placed in front of him, Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he pulled back and said in a tone that sounded almost practised,

"Bocchan, today we have a _Delice aux Noix_ with a hazelnut topping and cream filler." The raven butler recited.

Without a word, the boy, almost eagerly, picked up the sweet cake and unwrapped its paper coat. He took the miniature fork and began eating in silence as his butler made him self busy with cleaning the bookshelves at the side of the windows. Ciel proceeded to finish his sugary treat and then used the napkin to wipe any excess crumbs away from his pale face. Although Ciel is primarily a child of high standards and arrogance and, due to his circumstances, maturity, he often appears to have weakness for sweet delights and Sebastian is seen to serve him fancy puddings in the middle of the day. This is quite unusual for such as 12 year old who also just as much enjoys the (probably harming) mind games he plays and torturous traps he seems to keep. Is it possible that Ciel is really hiding his true sweet and happy self underneath a mask of vengeance? ..Most likely, not….. Definitely.. not.

Sebastian, still cleaning, noticed his young master finish off the cake and place the fork neatly beside the china plate. The child then went on to rest his head on his left hand and lazily flick through some of the papers on his desk, not really taking in any of the contents.

"Bocchan, is there something playing on that inquisitive young mind of yours?" The butler teasingly inquired with his famous grin placed on his features.

Looking up and staring directly at the demon, Ciel's look rivalled that of his butlers and his deep blue exposed orb looked honestly into the crimson eyes. Ignoring the tease, he asked with perfect seriousness,

"Sebastian, I've been meaning to ask, tell me - what is _yaoi?_"

The demon stiffened and blinked a few times in obvious shock. He had _certainly not_ been expecting such a question to come out of his young masters pure lips. But, being a demon of a high breeding, Sebastian quickly collected himself after the brief slip, looked into the curious face, and carefully replied,

"Well, Bocchan, my apologise, but I am not entirely sure that I am the right person to tell you about.. such things." He said, bowing.

Getting annoyed at his butler for not immediately giving him an answer, Ciel crossed his arms, "what nonsense are you talking about?"

"Ah.. Well, perhaps Meirin is better suited to explain to you"

_'After all, I'm sure she knows far more about it then I do.." _Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel unconsciously pouted ever so slightly and look away to the side. "I have already tried asking her, but.. all I got back was a series of muffled words in gibberish. Oh and Sebastian," he looked back at his butler, "I think Meirin may be ill; she has a box of tissues with her and she seems to be quite red in the face."

The demon blinked in confusion once again before he understood and sighed. His master really was still just a child, and a sheltered one at that.

"Very well. I shall have a word with Meirin. But, Bocchan, as I have said, I am really not sure I should be the one to explain to you about.. _yaoi_."

"This is ridiculous!" Ciel put his hands on the desk and stood up sharply, "I do not see why you can't just tell me! I can't look like a child in front of clients if I don't know what something means. They'll take advantage of it."

Sebastian smirked. _'Oh~ I certainly hope that subject does not arise in the meetings..' _

"I'm sorry, Bocchan bu-"

"Sebastian! This is an order: explain _yaoi_ to me!"

Sighing in defeat, the butler's crimson eyes flashed red before swiftly making his way round the back of the desk toward his young master. Kneeling before Ciel, he raised his head and looked straight into the determined face. The boy was slightly uncomfortable at how close his butler was getting to him but he stood his ground and ignored the blush that was threatening to expose his embarrassment. Smirking at Ciel's obvious self-consciousness, Sebastian finally whispered,

"Yes, My Lord."

Before Ciel could say anything, in one quick movement, Sebastian snaked an arm round the slim waste of his master and firmly held his chin with the other hand, forcing the boy to look directly at him.

Startled, Ciel exclaimed with a blush, "Se-Sebastian! What the hell do you thi-"

The young boy's cries were muffled as the demon claimed his master. Freezing with shock, Ciel could do nothing save for fruitlessly struggle against the strong arms holding him. His deep blue eyes went wide as he felt his butler's smooth lips move against his own and was taken aback to hear a whimper escape from the back of his throat. Finally shutting his eyes, the trapped young teen surrendered and clutched hopelessly onto Sebastian's uniform.

Having thought that he had teased his master enough for one day, the demon felt the boy stop struggling and knew that then, he had won (whatever sick little mind game he had been playing..) and so, with a flick of his tongue as a parting gift, Sebastian pulled back with a devilish grin and admired the rare sight before him.

The typically stoic and proud boy was now an embarrassed mess. He was slightly rubbing his mouth with the back of one hand while the other was still holding firmly onto the butler's clothes, a dusty pink tinge had formed sweetly across his face and his stern eyes were shyly averted, so as to avoid the intense gaze off the demon.

"B-baka!*" The boy managed to say, glancing back at Sebastian, "I already know full well that..._ that.. _is called a k-kiss."

Pulling away from the grasp of his butler, Ciel crossed his arm over his small chest and faced the desk again. Getting redder by the second, he continued, "a-and if you really wanted one so much I would have granted you permission had you asked."

Sebastian stood up, surprised at his young master being so forward. _'Hehh~ I could take playing with my Bocchan to a whole new level. How interesting..' _He thought to himself, looking possessively down at the embarrassed, stubborn boy_. _A sly smirk spread across the demon's face as all sorts of wondrous ideas emerged from the simple statement the poor teen had unknowingly made. Lost in the _evil_ plans swimming around his head, Sebastian failed to notice as his master recovered and continued talking.

"Well," Ciel said, making his way round the front of the desk and heading for the door, "if you're not going to be any use to me, then I'll just look it up what _yaoi _is on the internet.." The determined boy trailed off as he walked out of the room, still keen on finding out the meaning of _'yaoi' _(dispite have just experienced it), leaving a still fantasizing demon behind.

"Eh?..." Sebastian, coming back to reality, played back the words of his young master and realised the potential dangers the boy could face (the demon didn't want his Ciel discovering something he shouldn't. That was right specifically reserved for him, and only him to teach the boy..) Rushing out the room and following the teen, Sebastian cried out after him,

"Oh, no, no, no! Bocchan, that is most certainly _not _a good idea!"

***_Fin***_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aaannd.. there you have it! ^.^ Poor Sebas-chan, having to deal with _such _a curious boy ;)

*Baka translates to 'idiot' or 'stupid' in Japanese.. though you _really _should know this! *tut tut tut*

Let me know what you thought! Funny? Cute? If so then that's perfect ^.^

Coming soon: Junjou Romantica - oneshot! Thanks for reading.

**~Below Average  
><strong>


End file.
